


Regalos & Revelaciones

by Sherlockian221B



Category: NCIS
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas gift, Kissing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian221B/pseuds/Sherlockian221B
Summary: Ante el recuerdo de la despedía con su amante, Gibbs sonrió mientras tomaba la prenda que rodeaba su cuello para llevarla a su nariz y poder disfrutar del aroma del hombre que amaba.





	Regalos & Revelaciones

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, ha pasado un tiempo desde que publique algo sobre mis chicos, pero este fic originalmente se debida publicar en navidad, lo siento inmensamente pero lo publico ahora y como dicen es mejor tarde que nunca, espero que les guste y son bienvenidas felicitaciones, criticas y/o comentarios. Gracias

La nieve caía lentamente pintando las calles de un blanco prístino creando una perfecta escena navideña.

Para Tony DiNozzo navidad era su época favorita, los problemas se olvidaban, las personas eran más felices y la bondad abundaba en el aire y con ello las fiestas no se hacían esperar las cuales eran estupendas pero las resacas como la de esta mañana eran el costo que tenía que pagar por ellas.

Resaca que empeoraba con forme el estridente timbre de su teléfono sonaba, con movimientos torpes tomo el objeto y sin siquiera ver de quien se trataba contesto.

-Hola-

-DiNozzo, levanta tu ebrio trasero de donde sea que te encuentres y tráelo a Quantico, Suboficial muerto.-  
Sin siquiera obtener respuesta Gibbs colgó, dejando a un aturdido agente senior de campo DiNozzo levantándose para llegar a donde era solicitado.

Durante el viaje Tony no pudo dejar de pensar lo desastrosa que era su mañana de navidad, primero su resaca junto con la llamada de su Jefe la cual impidió que desayunara y ahora confundió su café y en lugar de su dulce y melosa taza de capuchino tenía una taza amarga de líquido ámbar que según el barista era café.

“Suertudo McGee” Pensó Tony, pues el agente en cuestión se encontraba de vacaciones, su vuelo salía anoche después de la cena en la casa de Ducky, aun no entendía porque Gibbs le había otorgado el permiso para tomarlas.

Al llegar a la escena observo a todos ya trabajando, Ziva recolectando evidencia y fotografiando, Ducky y Jimmy con el cuerpo y Gibbs que se encontraba realizando entrevistas a los testigos, todo parecía normal hasta que su jefe se giró y pudo ver la prenda que le rodeaba el cuello.

Una nueva bufanda Armani de cuadros en colores verde, azul y blanco, conocía muy bien esa prenda pues fue su regalo de santa secreto dirigido a McNerd, pero ¿porque la tenía Gibbs? 

-Que tanto miras DiNozzo? ponte a trabajar.- Exclamo el líder de equipo.

-Solo miraba tú bufanda Jefe, es nueva ¿cierto?- Contesto de regreso el agente.

Una sonrisa fue la única respuesta que obtuvo Tony por parte de su jefe quien se alejaba para hablar con Ducky.

Flashback

Era tarde la nieve caía y las personas deambulaban por la enorme sala de espera pero para ellos solo existía el otro, enredados en un cálido abrazo antes de que el hombre más joven partiera de vacaciones.

-Promete que te cuidaras.- Fueron las palabras de McGee acompañadas de una expresión de súplica en su rostro que hacía que sus ojos verdes se vieras más hermosos de lo que eran.

-Solo si prometes que regresaras.- Contesto el hombre mayor robando un rápido beso de los labios de su agente y amante.

-Es un trato.- Exclamo el hombre más joven imitando la acción de su jefe.

Con un último beso apasionado se dijeron adiós no sin antes compartir el calor corporal del otro mediante un abrazo, al separarse McGee llevo sus manos a su cuello desatando la bufanda que le obsequio Tony, para atarla al cuello desnudo de Jethro.

-Sé que no te gusta tener el cuello frio.- Declaro McGee mientras terminaba el nudo en el cuello del otro hombre.

-La usare todos los días.- Confeso el hombre de cabello plateado antes de besar de nuevo a su agente.

Con las despedidas hechas los dos hombres se separaron para dirigirse a destinos contrarios.

Flashback

Ante el recuerdo de la despedía con su amante, Gibbs sonrió mientras tomaba la prenda que rodeaba su cuello para llevarla a su nariz y poder disfrutar del aroma del hombre que amaba.


End file.
